A Simple Knockout Spell
by LostAngel2
Summary: While James and Sirius are practicing spells James accidently eraces Sirius's memory. Now Sirius is nothing but a brown noser.


A/N: Hello people I stared this story awhile ago I wanted to have others input to decide if it was good or not. I do plan on updating I Wanted to Fly soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything in this story so don't sue....I have nothing other then a hopeless obsession

* * *

It Was Just a Simple Knockout Spell Chapter 1- A Typical Saturday

* * *

It was a typical Saturday at Hogwarts School. This Saturday Sirius, along with his best friend James Potter, were sitting in their favorite passage on the fourth floor. Their other friend, Peter, was spending his time in the infirmary due to a miscalculation in charms class. Also their other friend, Remus, was insisting on spending the day studying for the O.W.L.'s which were months away. So the two boy's deciding on practicing spell's to use on their rival Severus Snape or Snivels as they like to call him.  
  
"Hey Padfoot, come look at this one. It say's it knocks your opponent out for a minute." James said.  
  
"We should teach Wormtail that one, maybe then he would have a chance against Snape, or should I say the grease king," Sirius said causing the two friends to laugh. Every time Wormtail got in a fight it seemed to be with Snape, and every time Wormtail would lose because Snape tried to play dirty.  
  
"Come on let's try it." James said jumping up his wand in attacking form.  
  
"Oh no you don't. I don't trust you with a spell like this. I'll cast the spell," Sirius protested.  
  
"Oh ok but I get to cast the next one, "James said passing the book over to Sirius.  
  
"Okay on the count of three, one, two," Sirius started to say.  
  
"Vanso Memoro," James interrupted pointing his wand at Sirius. Sirius's face turned to horror as he flew back against the wall with force. "Well you said I could cast the next one."  
  
A few minutes went by before James when over to check on Sirius. James gently shook his friend's shoulders and said, "Come on Sirius, it's time you wake up."  
  
Sirius's dark eyes fluttered opened but there way something different about them. They were no longer filled with the mischievous look that Sirius was known for. Now Sirius's eyes where emotionless. He looked around the room before turning back to James and asking, "Where am I?"  
  
"We're in the passage on the fourth floor; where else would we practice spells?" James asked disbelieving his best friend could forget something so important.  
  
"Who am I?" Sirius asked with a confused look plastered to his face.  
  
"Funny Sirius, so funny I forgot to laugh." James said not amazed by what Sirius asked.  
  
"Sirius? Is that my name? Do I know you?" Sirius asked trying to figure out what was going on.  
  
"Sirius this isn't funny," James said he's voice cracking indicating he was starting to believe his friend truly did not know who he was, "It's me, James, your best friend, come on you got to remember."  
  
"No, I am sorry your name does not sound familiar to me," Sirius apologized.  
  
"No," was all James could say, "What are we going to do. Remus, he'll help us out. He's smart enough to fix this."  
  
"Who is he?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Someone who might be smarter then me," James said opening the door to the passage way to the passage way, "Now come on, and don't say a word or someone might think were up to something."  
  
The two boys quickly made their way up to their common room. James quickly uttered the password to the common room. The fat lady's portrait opened to reveal the common room. Remus was the only one inside at the moment. He was sitting at one of the taller tables, his books all open spilled across the table.  
  
"Oh, you two came back earlier then expected. I thought I was going to have find you two before dinner started. What happen couldn't find Snape?" Remus said jokingly.  
  
"Ah, Remus we have a bit of a problem," James said shyly.  
  
"Are you Remus? James told me you are smart," Sirius asked Remus. Remus glanced over a James.  
  
"You mean you have no idea who I am?" Remus asked Sirius as if he were talking to a five year old who was separated from their parents. He made sure to keep eye contact with Sirius the whole time.  
  
"No, should I? All I know is what, well, whatever his name next to me told me," Sirius said.  
  
"James what the hell did you do to him! You broke Sirius!" Remus yelled.  
  
"I just tried a knockout spell on him," James said sheepishly.  
  
"Well I bet you do something wrong," Remus told his friend.  
  
"Can you fix him?" James asked.  
  
"We'll have to take him to Hospital Wing right away." Remus admitted.  
  
"Where is that? Will there be somebody who can help me there," Sirius asked.  
  
"There is a nurse there, and she is smarter then me at this," Remus told the confuse Sirius.  
  
"So in other words everyone is smarter then him," Sirius said pointing at James. James crossed his arms in a pout form.  
  
"Yeah, that is normally how it works," Remus laughed.  
  
"I resent that," James said.  
  
"Come from the one who just now wiped out Sirius memory." Remus laughed, "Come on boys we better go to the hospital wing."  
  
With that the boys exited the common room leaving Remus books still out on the table.

* * *

A/N: Please RR...I want to know what everyone thinks of this story 


End file.
